A confused confession
by Busig
Summary: It's hard when the person you love dont love you back. After a tragedy with her special person she meets up with the person she wouldnt expect to see at a time like this. She seeks comfort and are suprised that she gets it... Pls R & R! 3
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

It was an early morning and in the local school - Konoha high - stood a blond boy looking greatly confused.

"I think we have science now…" Naruto mumbled.

"Or was it math?" He scratched the back of his head. "Math, definitely math." He grabbed his book when he heard the first bell go off and hurried to his classroom.

"Naruto, why do you have your math book with you even though we have poetry class now?" Kakashi-sensei raised his eyes from the book that he read at the moment.

"Eh, well…" Naruto tried his best to come up with a good answer.

"I can send you to Anko's office if you want to see her that badly." Kakashi said and put the book down on his desk. Naruto got a greenish color on his face as he thought about seeing Anko.

"No thank you." He mumbled.

"Then go get the right books. Oh, and you better hurry if you don't want to get a red mark on this lesson."

Naruto turned and ran as fast as he could to his locker. _Great, at least there aren't any nerdy hallway cops here. _He was only able to think the sentence before he ran into Gai-sensei.

"Huh? Naruto? Why are you not in class with the other wonderful young boys and girls?" Gai stood up and brushed the dirt off his green jumpsuit.

"I'm sorry Gai-sensei. I had to get the right book, that's all. I promise." Gai-sensei raised an eyebrow to let him know he doubted him.

"That is a really cool jumpsuit Gai-sensei, where can you buy one like that? Naruto bowed when he said the lame line as an apology. _What wont a guy do to get away unpunished? _

"Hahahaha! That is alright my young man, you see when I was young I was also a very active boy, it might come to you as a surprise that I did not have many friends."

Naruto only gave his weird teacher a bad excuse for a smile.

"Um Gai-sensei, I need to get to my class before I get a red mark."

"Of course! Off you go" Gai-sensei gave him a big thumbs-up and that annoying smile of his. Naruto stared to walk to his class when he felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"I almost forgot to give you this. Now have a good day" Gai walked off with a big smile on his face waving to some random persons he passed in the hallway. But Narutos facial expression was not even close to a smile, it was the horrible opposite actually. In his hand was a note with the letters **SPEED TICKET**across it. He got detention after school for two hours but the worst part was that it was together with Anko. "Damn it!"

Naruto slammed the class door wide open causing the entire class to look at him. "I… Am… Back." He panted trying to catch his breath. Kakashi turned and looked at him with a annoyed look in his eyes

"So now when Naruto have been kindly enough to join our class and let us all know that, let's continue. Oh and Naruto…" Kakashi turned to face him one more time.

"You sit next to Miss Hyuuga today." He pointed to a table in the back of the classroom where a girl with dark hair and lavender eyes sat.

Hyuuga Hinata was a quiet girl that Naruto didn't understand. She often blushed and played with her fingers and looked down at the ground. He didn't hate her but he didn't like her either, basically, he had no opinion on her at all. She was nothing like Sakura or Ino who always was in the middle of everyone's attention. And she stuttered.

"U-um Naruto-kun, we are s-supposed to read and analyze this paper." Hinata passed him a piece of paper. She blushed when their hands touched each other.

**Hinata's POV**

"… and he was mostly famous because of his tragedies." Kakashi-sensei had just finished his sentence when the door flew open and Naruto-kun stood there panting.

"I... Am... Back." He said and leaned forward to make it easier to breath.

Kakashi turned away from the blackboard and looked at straight at Naruto.

"So now when Naruto have been kindly enough to join our class and let us all know that, let's continue. Oh and Naruto…" Kakashi turned once more to look at the panting blonde. "You sit next to Miss Hyuuga today"

Hinata could feel how her cheeks started to heat up and get redder as she blushed. _Oh please Kakashi-sensei not next to me! I will only make a fool out of myself._ She cried and begged on the inside but Kakashi-sensei could obviously not see that. Naruto hurried over to her table and sat down next to her. He was so close that she could sense his sweet scent.

"U-um Naruto-kun, we are s-supposed to read and analyze this paper." Hinata passed him a piece of paper and she felt his big hand barely touch hers and yet she got an even deeper blush on her face.

The assignment was to pick a poet and analyze his or hers work. This meant they had to meet each other after school to work on this. Hinata was so nervous that her hands were shaking just by sitting next to him in class, so she couldn't even imagine how nervous she would be to meet him after school.

"Oy Hinata, you okay?" Naruto leaned forward toward her ear and whispered. Hinata thought she would die but she just nodded to let him know she was OK. He was still really close looking at her with worried eyes. _I will pass out soon if he stays this close. _

The bell rang, which was really lucky for Hinata. _Saved by the bell! Thank you god! _

The hallway was completely filled with people, it wasn't that rare since Konoha high was a very big school.

"Hm, what class do we have now?" Ino looked at Hinata and Sakura.

"No idea." Sakura shrugged and went back to looking at something in her locker. Ino and Sakura were both standing with their noses in their looker looking for the schedule.

"P.E with Gai-sensei!" A voice shouted down the hall.

"Hiii, Ten-Ten!" Ino waved and smiled to the one year older girl.

"'Sup girls?" She flashed them one of her famous smiles.

"We're good, and you?" Ino closed the locker with her right hand, holding her big bag in her left.

"I had a really hard math test with Anko and I dropped my pen and when I was about to pick it up she sent me out saying I had tried to cheat." Ten-Ten sighed.

"Ah, she can be such a bitch sometimes!" Sakura filled in. The four girls smiled in agreement as they walked to their P.E.

The guys were already in the gym when the girls walked in. Hinata could feel how she blushed when she saw Naruto and remembered that she had to spend time with him _after_ school hours.

"Hey guys, isn't Gai-sensei here already?"

"Yo, Ino." Kiba grinned. "No we saw him earlier talking to Kakashi-sensei about how amazing jumpsuits are." Shino said.

"Omg! He's such a weirdo!" Sakura said and rolled her eyes. Everyone agreed and laughed as Gai-sensei walked in.

"Yosh, my youthful children of happiness! Today will we have company from Suna high, this is to prepare you for the big competition we will have next month."

There were about twenty people from Suna high walking in to the gym.

"And I know we are many boys and girls in this gym today but… the more people the cozier! So share the gym hall equally today!" Gai-sensei gave all the teenagers a thumbs-up and laughed out loudly.

"What's wrong with that psycho teacher?"

The whole group turned to face the students from Suna high. Sure they mocked Gai-sensei a lot but that didn't mean people from other schools was allowed to. A brunet boy with weird purple make up in his face and a blonde girl stood there looking disgusted at Gai-sensei.

"What did you just say about Gai-sensei?" Rock Lee glared at the brown headed boy who looked a bit surprised to see almost a copy of the strange teacher.

"I said he was a psycho teacher." The answer came in a low, husky voice filled with hatred.

"He is not a psycho teacher!" Lee clenched his fist and looked at the Suna stranger with eyes burning of fighting spirit. "I will not let a comment like that slide through without defending my teachers honor."

"Kankuro don't start a fight with this freaky lil' boy." The blonde girl looked at the group with a smirk on her face. "It's not worth the effort."

"Yeah you're right Temari, I don't have time to play with a ugly weak boy who obviously have a crush on his teacher."

Lee blushed.

"I don't have a crush on Gai-sensei, I love…" He blushed even more and lowered his head, too embarrassed to say the words everyone already knew.

"Pfft, whatever!" Kankuro gave them one last smirk before he started to walk off with Temari.

Naruto felt as his rage started to bubble up inside him, but it was yet Rock Lee that spoke again.

"I won't allow it!" He ran towards Kankuro that looked rather surprised when he got hit in the back by Lee.

"What the…" He turned and smacked Lee in the face causing Lee to have a nosebleed.

The teachers who saw the whole shebang started to run towards the fighting boys.

"Kankuro, stop right away."

Kankuros fist stopped just seconds before he would have smacked Lee again. Everyone turned and looked at the new person that had showed up right behind them.

A/N: Omg who can that be? =D


	2. Chapter 2

Kankuros face lost all its color and his eyes widened when he looked at the red headed boy that stood in front of him.

"G-gaara?..."

Temari looked nervously from Kankuro to Gaara, waiting for one of them to do the first move.

"Kankuro." The sea blue eyes were looking emotionless on the older boy.

Kankuro lowered his fist while he still watched Gaara carefully, his eyes widened in fear. Lee backed away from Kankuro wiping the blood from his nose and Ten-ten hurried up to Lees side giving him a cloth to stop the bleeding with.

"Thank you, Ten-ten" Lee said in a low voice as he took the cloth.

"LEE!" Gai-sensei came running with the Suna teacher right behind him.

"Gai-sensei…" Lee got tear in his eyes as he saw his favorite teacher come running to his side.

"Kankuro we have only been here a few minutes and you are already causing problems?" The Suna teacher yelled. "And youTemari." He turned to face Temari. "You are the older sister instead of encouraging him to fight you should encouraging him to stop!"

"Yes Baki-sensei." She lowered her head in shame but her eyes burned in anger.

Shikamaru stood at the ribs and observed the whole thing, his eyes stopped at Temari._ What a troublesome girl… _Shikamaru thought for himself as he watched the furious girl.

"This could have ended in a bad way if it wasn't for your younger brother Gaara." Baki turned to face Gaara but he was gone. Everyone looked around to see if they could see the red headed boy from Suna, but he was nowhere in the gym. Naruto clenched his fists. _Who was that?_

Hinata walked toward the library, her hands were sweating and her heart was pounding hard in her chest. She stopped right in front of the big wooden doors, holding a small shivering hand on the cold metal door knob. Behind these big doors was Naruto, the boy of her dreams. _Calm down Hinata, you can do this. Just focus on the work, focus on the project! _She kept on busting her confidence up, collecting courage to walk in and sit close to Naruto. She took a deep breath after about five minutes of gathering her fighting spirit, she entered the library.

Naruto sat at a table behind a big bookshelf in a corner of the library. Hinata felt how her cheeks got red and her heart beat started to rise again. Naruto looked out the window and seemed to be in deep thoughts.

"U-um Naruto-kun…"

Naruto turned his head and looked right at Hinata.

"Yo Hinata, your late" He gave her one of those dazzling smiles she loved so much.

"I'm s-sorry N-naruto-kun." Hinata bowed and felt how her face got a deeper tone of red.

"It's cool. Ya don't need to bow and be so polite" He grinned. "So let's begin?"

"Yes".

Hinata looked out the library window on the wonderful sunset that was painting the sky in a romantic orange and pink color. _It's so pretty._ She could see the last people leave the school and go home, her eyes landed on a couple that was holding hands and laughed about something fun they had said. She couldn't help it but to start fantasize about her and Naruto, holding hands and walking home together.

"It's getting late Hinata, should we call it a day?"

Hinata woke up from her fantasies and looked right in to Narutos clear blue eyes. Hinata felt how her cheeks got warmer and redder as she looked into those perfect blue eyes.

"U-um yes, l-let's do that."

Naruto gave her a smile and started to grab his books. He was already at the big oak door when he turned around to watch Hinata nervously gather her books, notes and paper.

"Hey Hinata, thanks for today!" He gave her a big grin before he walked out and left Hinata looking after his shadow.

It was really getting dark outside as Hinata walked towards her home. Her cousin, Neji, had given her a ride to the school and of course had he already left so Hinata had no choice but to walk. Not that she mind the walking too much, it gave her time to think about the time she spent with Naruto and to calm down, the only problem was that her dad would probably be mad at her for coming home so late. She let a sigh escape her lips.

"Where have you been?" Her dad sat in a big chair in the living room watching TV with Hanabi and Neji, he didn't even raise his eyes to look at her.

"I was staying late in school due to a group project. I'm sorry, I will try to come home sooner next time." Her answer was short and she only said as much as was needed.

Hiashi only nodded shortly and paid her no more interest. Once again Hinata sighed quietly and walked out to the kitchen. The kitchen was big and had all the modern equipments a person could ask for. The kitchen bench was made out of a beautiful golden wood and the work surface was made of a polished marble that matched the floors. There was only one picture on the white walls in the kitchen and it was a picture of Hinatas mother that had passed away when giving birth to Hanabi. On the big dining table stood a plate of food, Hinata glanced at it and wrinkled her nose. _That doesn't look very appetizing to me… I'll just make a sandwich. _She pulled out the ingredients and made herself a sandwich and sneaked up to her room.

It was midnight when she finally had finished her homework and gone to bed, her mind was completely blank except one thing, Naruto. She blushed in the dark when she remembered the smile he had given her, and with a happy sigh she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

She was late! Hinata had never been late before. She looked at the clock, 07.30.  
_OMG dad will kill me if I get a red mark!  
_She rushed into her bathroom and splattered water in her face and brushed her teeth quickly. She pulled on her school uniform and ran down the stairs.  
_No time for breakfast, need to hurry or Neji will leave me behind.  
_She saw her cousin get into the car and she just hoped he would wait for her to reach him.  
He looked up at her and she was sure he smirked towards her.  
_Please don't drive away, please._  
Hinata reached the car just as he had started the engine.

"That took you a while." Neji pulled out from the driveway and headed to the school area.

_5 minutes.  
__3 minutes.  
__1 minute.  
_Hinata counted in her head how much time she had before the last bell would ring. _I will make it, I will make it. I'll be in time!  
_She dashed into the classroom and caused people to turn their heads to look at her.

"Hina!" She looked after the face to the familiar voice. In the middle row she saw them, Kiba and Shino.  
Kiba waved his hand and grinned at her as she walked towards them.

"Good morning Kiba-kun, Shino-kun."  
She gave them a smile and sat down at the desk between them.

"How was your date with Naruto? i bet ya fainted!"  
Kiba laughed, he had a almost growling laughter and you could clearly see his fangs. He really did look like a wolf.

"I didn't faint and it wasn't a date." _But I wish it was…_ "We worked like we were supposed to do, nothing more."  
She glared at him while a blush worked its way up on her cheeks.

"The lessons start now."  
Shinos pleasant dark voice interrupted the two from having their friendly argue.

Kakashi-sensei stood in front of the whole class quoting Shakespeare when the door opened.

"Naruto so you finally decided to join us, I told you to keep it down next time you are late."  
Everyone turned their heads and giggled but to everyone's surprise, including Kakashi-sensei, it wasn't Naruto in the door.  
In the door stood the redheaded boy Gaara from Suna, he looked at Kakashi with a dead stare and closed the door behind him.

"Sorry I'm late."  
His voice was low and cold and there was no feeling of regret in it.  
Hinata got chills down her spine as her lavender eyes met his cold sea blue eyes.

"Yes… please find yourself a seat."  
Kakashi moved his hand in a swooping movement over the classroom.

_Please don't sit here, please don't sit here. _Hinata closed her eyes and hoped her prayers would be heard.  
Gaara walked pass her, but to Hinatas fear, not far enough. He had seated himself right in front of her.

"Ain't that typical? The freak from yesterday is sitting near us."  
Kibas dark brown eyes looked at the redheaded boy with interest, curiosity and hate.  
Hinata had never seen Kiba with such eyes and it seemed strange that her friend would hate someone without a reason.  
The lesson continued without interference.

"Kiba!"  
The three friends turned their heads to see Ino running towards them.  
Kiba smiled to himself and Hinata knew that he had feelings for her.

"Hey Ino, sup?"

"I need a favor. You play in the soccer team right? Can you help the girl team with practice?"  
She gave him a sweet smile.

"Sure, I'll just change into my P.E clothes."

"Ah thanks Kiba you're my hero! Oh hi Hinata, Shino."  
She smiled quickly and ran back to the soccer field, and Kiba headed to the locker room.

"It seems like it will only be you and me for lunch today Shino."  
Hinata smiled towards him, she didn't mind spending the lunch alone with shino.

"Sorry Hina I promised Kurenai-sensei to help in the chemistry lab today."

"Oh… That's okay."

He nodded and walked off leaving Hinata by herself to eat lunch. She took a deep breath to prepare  
herself for the social jungle the school cafeteria was. It wasn't that she didn't have friends  
it was more that in school people only was with her if they were alone.  
She took her lunch and let her eyes sweep over the crowded room filled with teenagers, tables and bad cafeteria lunch.  
None of the faces was familiar enough to casually sit down with and eat lunch with.  
None of these people knew her more then her name… if even that.  
She kept looking around until her eyes reached a big table near the window where she saw Neji, Lee, Ten-ten, Naruto, Sakura and Nejis girlfriend Karin.  
She walked towards them with her hands slightly shaking.  
_Neji is my cousin of course it will be fine to sit with them, and I've been in the same class as Sakura since I was in kindergarten. _

"Um, h-hi"  
Hinata felt how she started to blush again.

"Hi, Hinata."  
Sakura looked at her with a casual smile.

"Yo."  
Naruto grinned at her, like always he never treated anyone badly.

Neji just nodded and made sure that he didn't pay her much attention and Karin just ignored her like she always did.  
Hinata was fine with that though since Karin was nasty towards her, Hinata saw Ten-ten sitting in the corner seat and looking  
at Neji with a wishing look in her eyes.  
_She still likes Neji, poor Ten-ten._  
Hinata sat herself down beside Sakura and in front of Karin.  
_Oh no, I should move, but then they will ask why.  
_Hinata went with her usual strategy, looking down at her food and just keep quiet.  
Unfortunately this did not always work and now it seemed Karin got bored with Nejis pampering behavior.

"Oh my Hiina you really gonna eat all _that_? No wonder you are so unpopular with the boys.  
Oh wait, it's not _only_ the boys right? No one likes you after all. Haha."

Her laughter pierced Hinatas heart but she kept to her strategy and focused on her food.  
The taste, the texture, anything except the words Karin spit out on her.

"You not gonna answer me you ugly fatty? No wonder your dad loves Neji more and that your mother killed herself.  
Who would want a kid like _you?_"

If the previous words had pierced her heart then these words pierced her soul.  
Hinata felt how she got tears in her eyes and the food got impossible to swallow.

"H-hey Karin that's kinda mean."  
Sakura gave her a halfhearted nervous laughter.

"I'm only joooking"  
Karin laughed and looked at Hinata with a evil stare.

Hinata was holding her tears back so hard that her hands started to shake.  
She knew she had to escape before she burst out in tears since she would never give Karin the pleasure to see her cry.

"I have to go. Bye."  
She said in a low husky voice and she ran through the quiet cafeteria.  
Everyone had heard Karin's mean words and no one had stopped her, no one had stood up for Hinata.

**Gaara's POV**

He had seen when the dog boy left the other two to help the annoying blonde, it was obvious what the dog boy had in mind.  
Even the other boy had left her alone. Gaara kept walking towards the cafeteria unseen.  
He saw how she looked for a place to sit, that quiet girl. She probably didn't have many friends, but she walked to a big table filled with people.  
Gaara didn't know why he even noticed her and shrugged it off.  
He sat alone at a small table in the corner so he wouldn't get disturbed.

"Oh my Hiina you really gonna eat all _that_? No wonder you are so unpopular with the boys.  
Oh wait, it's not _only_ the boys right? No one likes you after all. Haha."

He looked up to see who was disturbing him with such a loud voice.  
_A ugly glass wearing freak_.  
He continued with his meal since she had shut up.

"You not gonna answer me you ugly fatty? No wonder your dad loves Neji more and that your mother killed herself. Who would want a kid like _you?_"

Gaara looked up again, this time knowing who the owner of the loud voice was. She was talking to the quiet girl in his class.  
_She's called Hina?  
_He had never gotten annoyed at her since she never said or did anything, even now she was quiet. She suddenly stood up and ran pass him, with tears in her eyes.

"Hahahaha omg what a loser she is, running away crying like that. She really don't have any friends!"

Gaara felt how he got angry.  
_How dare that ugly thing disturb my lunch?_  
He stood up and walked up to her table.

"What you want redy?"

"You are a annoying disturbance when I'm trying to eat you ugly piece of nothing. Next time you disturb me I will _kill _you." He gave her a dead stare and walked out.

**Naruto's POV**

"You are a annoying disturbance when I'm trying to eat you ugly piece of nothing. Next time you disturb me I will _kill _you."

Naruto followed Gaara with his eyes as the Suna boy walked out. Karin sat there with a shocked expression in her face.

"How dare he talk to me like that!"

Naruto didn't really care about it since he never really liked Karin, she was always mean and nasty to people. Then he remembered Hinata.  
_Damn_!  
He stood up so fast that the plates on their table clinked.

"Naruto what's wrong?"  
Sakura looked at him in surprise

"Nothing, I'll see ya in class. Bye."  
He ran out.  
_  
I need to find Hinata._  
He looked over the whole campus, at any place he could think of but she was nowhere.  
_Did she go home already?  
_The bell rang in for the next period, he took one last glance around before he went back to class.

**Hinata's POV**

The bell rang, it was time for the afternoon classes to start but she didn't want to go back. Everyone would talk about what happened on lunch today.  
A stream of tears fell down her cheeks, her shoulders were shaking and she felt so alone.  
She sat in her secret corner where she used to hide when she was bullied before, not even Kiba and Shino knew about this place.  
The afternoon sun was shining in her face making it feel even hotter, suddenly a shadow appeared in front of her.  
She raised her eyes and looked right at...

"Gaara-sama?..."  
Her voice was filled with doubt and surprise.  
_Why is he here? Did he find me to make more fun of me?  
_She looked at him with a scared expression.

**Gaara's POV**

He walked the area completely bored and still slightly annoyed about the lunch, it hadn't helped to beat up someone either that's when he saw her.  
She sat in a place in the outer part of the campus, crying all alone.  
_How pathetic and weak she looks. Like she will break any minute.  
_A image flashed through his memory and he, without thinking walked towards her. The sunlight hit his back causing a shadow on her curled up body.

"Gaara-sama…?"  
He saw fear in her eyes and heard a surprised tone in her voice.

He was surprised himself but he would never let it show on his face.  
Tears was steadily streaming down her face, her lavender eyes was slightly red from all the crying.  
Gaara crouched down in front of her looking her deeper in her eyes.  
Even though he saw fear in them, she never lowered her gaze.

"W-why… are you here?"

"I'm not going to make fun of you,"  
He kept her eyes fixed to his, giving the crying girl a tissue.

"T-thank you… Gaara-sama."  
She accepted the tissue and wiped her tears away which broke the contact between their eyes.

"I'll leave you alone now."  
For some sudden reason Gaara felt like he had to state that he felt like he couldn't leave if he didn't say it.

"Ah G-gaara-sama. Wh-why are you not in class?"

Gaara heard the need she had in her voice, how she panicked about being alone.

"Gaara." He saw the confusion in her eyes.  
"Just Gaara, don't need to add sama." He let his gaze stray away.  
"And I find the lecture unneeded and bothersome"

"Gaara…" She said in a low voice.  
"My name is Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hinata."  
She smiled up at him in a way no one ever had done before.  
And for the first time in many years Gaara let a look of suprice reached his eyes...

A/N: Nyaaa im sorry it took me long 2 update . I had a computer problem, im sorry ;-; R&R =D


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata sat next to Gaara on a bench feeling the afternoon sun warm her skin. The campus was completely deserted now when all the students was in their class. The both of them just sat there, quiet. Hinata dared to glance over at Gaaras profile, this was probably the closest she ever been to him. His red hair swaging in the breeze, those dead sea blue eyes looking at the distant yard and his light skin glowing in the sun.  
_ He doesn't look like he would be from Suna. I wonder how he could find me here, no one ever go here. Maybe he was worried about me and followed me here. Hah don't be silly Hinata no one ever cares._  
She closed her eyes, the warming sun making her feel better, she was happy she wasn't alone even if he didn't intend to find her.  
"U-um Gaara-kun maybe we should head back to class, we will get red marks."  
"It doesn't matter to me," he answered with a low voice. "You can always head back now, if you want to pull that kind of attention upon you that is."  
He looked at her from the corner of his eye.  
"N-no I'll stay." Hinata felt how she started to blush.  
_It's just due to the sun, yeah nothing else. It's just the sun.  
_ "Gaara-kun, how did you…find me?" She blushed even deeper when she asked him the question that's been on repeat in her head.  
"I was only walking the area, I wasn't really looking for you."  
_ I knew it._ But it still made her feel a bit sad that there really wasn't anyone looking for her.  
"But I did hear what that glass wearing tranny said."  
Hinata looked at him in surprise.  
"What tranny, Gaara-kun?"  
"The stupid tranny clinging on the hippie boy."  
Hinata wrinkled her nose in confusion. _Hippie boy?  
_ "He has the same eye color as you". He said without even looking at her.  
It took Hinata a moment to realize who Gaara talked about but when it went up for her that he meant Karin and Neji she started to giggle. Now Gaara turned his head looking slightly annoyed at her.  
"What's so funny?" He had a slight threatening tone in his voice that Hinata ignored.  
"That's not a tranny Gaara-kun, it was a real girl. Karin, she is my cousin Nejis girlfriend. The hippie boy." She added.  
He looked at her like she just told him the sky was pink and that bunny rabbits rule the world.  
"My mistake then, but I was sure it was a tranny…" He frowned his brow thinking back to the cafeteria incident which caused Hinata to giggle harder since she realized he had mistaken Karin for a transvestite for real.  
"You can stop laugh now," Gaara glared over at her.  
"I'm sorry Gaara-kun but that… that was just soo funny." Hinata smiled towards him wiping away a laughing tear. He sighed, handed her another tissue. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking (well Hinata talked, Gaara mostly just sat there contributing with a yea or aha sometimes) about how annoying Karin was and Hinata told Gaara a bit about the people in their class and about Konoha and she even managed to make him tell her a bit about Suna. And the pain Hinata had felt was slowly disappearing.

"I should get going, the classes are over." Hinata looked up at Gaara who was preparing himself to leave.  
"Mm, you are right. They are ending…." The girl gave Gaara one of her genuine smiles that always surprised him.  
"And that boy… Naruto. He is probably waiting for you in the library." Gaara started to walk away from Hinata as the school bell rang.  
_ Like the spell ended. No more magic now, it's time for reality.  
_Hinata sighed and watched Gaara disappear in to the crowd of teenagers pouring out from the school.  
_ I wonder if Naruto-kun really is in the library…_

Hinata walked in the empty hallways, making sure she avoided classmates and teachers. She was sure Naruto would just have walked home with the rest of his friends but she just wanted to make sure he wasn't here. The library looked deserted as she glanced in but she went in looking for the blonde, blue eyed boy. And there he was. At a table for two was Naruto, looking out the window with a distant look in his face.  
"N-Naruto-kun" Hinata blushed slightly as she stuttered his name. It took him a second or so to wake up from his thoughts and look at her.  
"Hinata you came. I was starting to think you would skip out on me." He gave her a dazzling smile.  
"N-no I wouldn't dare to" She whispered and blushed deeper.  
"That's good news. I was worried when you didn't show up for class." He gave her a serious look.  
"I was looking for you but couldn't find you… Don't let what Karin says get to you Hinata, she is just like that."  
Hinata looked up at Naruto, was he serious? Had he been looking for _her_? He had been worried… He had cared. Hinata felt how her heart skipped a beat or two. Her eyes meeting his.  
"Naruto-kun…"

** GAARAS POV**  
Gaara walked home alone, he didn't mind walking alone he always had. A small smile escaped and played on his mouth.  
_ Hyuuga Hinata, huh. She sure was different, not like the rest of these useless people._ He shook his head._  
It doesn't matter if she is different, it doesn't matter to me at all. _But he knew it did. He had for some reason not hated her presence or her company, he never liked to have people around him.  
_But it truly doesn't matter. It's clear how she feels about that Uzumaki Naruto… And he must be stupid not to like her. I was never made to love or be loved after all. _

** NARUTOS POV**  
Naruto waited for her. He was worried. She hadn't showed up for class and no one had seen her after lunch. Naruto sat in the library all alone, which caused the librarian to give him suspicious glances. He looked out the big window, looking down on all the students hurrying away from the school. The laughter and loud conversations reached his ears, usually he would be among them. He would laugh, he would talk to his friends, and he would run away from all of the feelings hunting him inside.

"N-Naruto-kun." He heard her soft voice and slowly turned his head towards her.  
"Hinata you came. I was starting to think you would skip out on me." He smiled at her to hide his troubled thoughts.  
"N-no I wouldn't dare to" She whispered and a deeper blush appeared on her cheeks. She is such a good girl, he thought.  
"That's good news. I was worried when you didn't show up for class." He looked at her seriously, wasn't her eyes a bit red? Had she been crying?  
"I was looking for you but couldn't find you… Don't let what Karin says get to you Hinata, she is just like that."  
Hinata looked up at Naruto her eyes meeting his.  
"Naruto-kun…" she whispered.  
"Anyways." He said. "Let's get started on this project so we can get home."  
A flash of pink outside the window caught his attention.  
"N-Naruto-kun…?" Hinata looked at him with concern.  
"Heh, its nothing, so where were we?"

-  
A/N: Lol a new chapter xD next chapter will be out tomorrow~


	5. Chapter 5

** CHAPTER 5.  
** _Gaaras__ Morning_

It was early dawn, the sun was just about to rise above the streets of Konoha and Gaara made his way down to  
the kitchen in the apartment in which he and his siblings lived.  
A loud noise made him stop about halfway in the stairs before he realized it was only Kankuro snoring.  
He silently shook his head, which only made his bed hair worse, and cursed his morning drowsiness.  
The kitchen was a mess like usual, Temaris attempt to cook yesterday had ended up more on the walls then in their stomachs, which Kankuro had been fast to comment on as "a good thing".  
Gaara had silently agreed with his older brother but he hadn't bothered to comment on Temaris attempt to blow up Konoha.  
_ A sandwich will do, better make it before Temari wakes up.  
_It was a close call but he did finish making his sandwich before he heard her in the stairs.  
She walked into the kitchen with her eyes half closed and hair standing everywhere obviously not realizing her youngest brother was there.  
"Good morning," Gaara said with his usual low voice.  
Temari dropped the coffee mug she was holding in her hand and gave out a small shriek.  
"Oh my gosh Gaara are you trying to give me a heart attack so early in the morning?" she held a hand over her chest as to prove how surprised she was.  
Gaara just shrugged and went back to put all his attention on the sandwich while Temari picked up the bits and pieces of the coffee mug.  
"You'd think Kankuro would wake up by the crash", she said and looked towards the kitchen door.  
"Kankuro can sleep through his own snoring, so you need to make a louder crash if you want him to wake up", Gaara replied silently.  
She glanced over at him with a worried expression on her face.  
"Gaara about what happened before…"  
Gaara glanced at his sister.  
"What about it?"  
His voice and facial expression were as cold as ice, they always were.  
Temari lowered her gaze to the floor just to avoid that gaze. She hated it, she hated him.  
_It's his entire fault, everything is Gaaras fault.  
_ "Well… the thing is…" She didn't know what to say.  
Gaara had never liked his sister much, she was loud, always making noises, disturbing him.  
To be honest, Gaara didn't like anyone in his family, they all disturbed him, were in his way, and all of them were scared of him.  
They were scared of him, he knew that, well maybe his father wasn't as scared as his siblings, but he definitively hated Gaara more than anyone else did.  
The feeling however, was mutual.  
"Don't bother" he said. "Just don't make a fuss near me, I hate being disturbed."  
Temari nodded. The door was opened and a drowsy Kankuro stood there scratching his belly.  
"Mornin' what's for breakfast?"  
"Don't stand there scratching your belly like some sort of pig in front of a woman!" Temari yelled and threw a banana at her brother.  
"What woman? All I see is a PMS hag!" Kankuro said as he tried to avoid the flying banana.  
"Noisy."  
Immediately did the two siblings stop their regular morning fight. Gaara sat at the table, eating the last part of his sandwich.  
"S-sorry… Gaara." Kankuro said with a nervous laughter.  
Gaara stood up, he walked past his siblings but stopped in the doorway into the living room.  
"You may…proceed" he said before walking away.

Gaara walked up to his room. He didn't feel like going to school today, instead he sank down on his bed looking up at the ceiling.  
He could hear his siblings finish up their breakfast in the kitchen before, as quietly as they could, walk up to their rooms getting ready for school.  
Gaara closed his eyes. Soon he would be alone, like he always was. This time however, the silence annoyed him. _  
Maybe I should put on the radio…_  
He wasn't really the type who liked the radio but it was a good way to get rid of silence.

_** Looking for Violet's eyes… Looking for Violet's eyes…  
**__Violet_.  
An image of a pair of lavender eyes went through his mind.  
_Hyuuga Hinata…huh.  
_For some reason, unknown to even him, the thought of her name made a small smile make its way to his lips.

* * *

A/N: waaa im 30 min late . sorry. Next chapter should be up in... 2 days ^^''


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She looked towards the door; it was almost time for the first lesson to start. All around her people started to fill up the seats.  
Next to Hinata sat Shino with a facial expression which sowed surprisingly much excitement.  
"He's late…" she whispered to herself.  
"Yes, but Kiba is always late for chemistry." Shino said as he flipped through the chemistry book.  
Hinata blushed.  
_I didn't think he would hear me.  
_She glanced towards the door.  
"Don't worry Hina, Naruto will be here soon. There aint no way he want to have detention with Ol' lady Anko again."  
"K-Kiba-kun!" Hinata started to blush.  
"Oh… I see. It was not Kiba you waited for, it was Naruto. I see." Shino said in his usual low voice, still flipping through the book.  
"S-S-Shino-kuun!" Hinata hid her face in the palm of her hands. Her face was burning and probably redder than a stop sign.  
Shino looked up from the book and faced Kiba.  
"You are early today?"  
This time it was Kibas turn to look a bit embarassed.  
"Ah well Ino asked me to help with the soccer practice this morning so I got here kinda early ya kno'"  
"I see." Shino said. The class bell rang and Kurenai-sensei stepped in to the classroom. "The lesson is starting" Shino said with a pleased tone in his voice.  
"No kiddin'" Kiba whispered to Hinata who just giggled a little. _  
He didn't come…_

The first period was finally over and Kiba was stretching his back as they walked through the corridor.  
"Oy Shino, can't ya stop readin' that damn chemistry book for a sec?" He glared over at Shino who walked on the other side of Hinata, reading his chemistry book.  
"Do you have a problem with my interest in chemistry Kiba? Or is it jealousy because your grades are not even worthy the ones of a five year old?"  
"What was that?" Kiba yelled.  
Hinata couldn't help but to smile. She loved Kiba and Shino, they were her dearest friends and the family she never had.  
They meant so much to her and she hoped they would always be together the way they always been.  
"Oh BTW Hina, how did it go with Naruto in the library? Did it become any smuuch?" Kiba said with a grin.  
"I believe its pronounced _smooch_, Kiba" Shino said, finally looking up from his book  
"Whatevs'" He said, with a wide grin. "Soo? Did any happen?"  
Hinatas cheeks were now burning red. Even the ever so polite Shino were looking at Hinata with interest.  
"O-Of course not!"Hinata lowered her gaze to the floor.  
_I wish…_  
But Naruto had been spacing out almost the entire time they had spent in the library together the last time. _  
Maybe he was bothered by having to be with me so much… I'm nothing like his type of girl anyways._ She sighed.  
Sometimes she wished she was born in a different life.  
"I would probably have more success as a rock…" She sighed.  
"Huh, did ya say somethin' Hina?" Kiba looked at her.  
"N-no nothing at all."

The cafeteria was packed as usual and Hinata felt just as awkward as always in here.  
Hinata hadn't been in here since the incident with Karin and now her heart was beating fast and hard inside her ribcage.  
"Damn its so frekkin' packed. Ah there are three seats over at Inos tab… Never mind."  
He looked away from the table and Hinata looked over there to see what made him change his mind and she saw the reason clinging on her cousin.  
_ Karin…  
_Of course had Kiba and Shino heard about what had happened in the cafeteria, who hadn't?  
"There is an open table over there" Shino said and pointed at a small table for four.  
"Good eyes Shino!"  
Kiba started to push through the crowd towards the table before anyone could have the chance to claim it theirs.  
Hinata took one last glance over at Karin's table and saw Naruto. _  
Naruto-kun…_  
Just as she thought his name he looked up and locked eyes with her.  
Hinata blushed and hurried towards the small table where Shino and Kiba already sat.  
She slammed her tray down on the table and sat down in a rush hiding her face behind her bangs.  
"Huh, Hina whats wrong?"  
"N-nothing."  
"Yo, Hinata." The sound of his voice caused Hinatas heart to stop, her cheeks were burning hotter than the sun and her hands were shaking with nerves.  
She took one deep breath before facing him, the boy of her dreams.  
"H-h-hello N-Naruto-kun, can I help you with something?" She smiled up at him, trying to ignore the growing sensation of happiness and wariness as Shino and Kiba looked at her and Naruto with intense eyes.  
" 'Bout the project, I'm busy tomorrow so can we work on it today instead?" He smiled down at her.  
"O-of course Naruto-kun."  
"Great! Lets meet at the library 4o'clock." He waved to her as he walked away and back to the table filled with his friends.  
"Seems like someone got a hot date with the guy from her fantasies todaaay." Kiba taunted.  
"I-it's not a date!" But even if she said so, Hinata couldn't help but to feel happy.

It was four and Hinata was on her way to the library feeling all giddy and nervous, hoping that Naruto someday would look at her like she was a girl and not the wallpaper. The librarian met Hinata with a pleasant smile.  
"Uzumaki is seated at fifth row." She said, pointing in the right direction.  
"Thank you Miss." Hinata said and started to walk towards the table Naruto were at.  
"Anything for the girl who managed to make the Uzumaki boy enter the library for another reason but to hide from Anko and eat noodles…" Hinata heard the librarian mutter.  
She couldn't help but to giggle.  
"What's so funny?" Naruto asked as he looked up at her from a magazine about noodles.  
"Just something the librarian said." She smiled and sat down next to him. He looked straight into her eyes and the intensity made Hinata blush. _  
His eyes are so pretty… Perfect blue,_ she thought.  
"You know… you have a really nice smile. Makes you look super cute." This Naruto said without even looking away from her and there was no hint of falseness in his voice or mock. _  
Is he…serious?  
_"T-t-t-t-t-thank you…" Was all she managed to say as she avoid his gaze. 

* * *

A/N: Ohohoho we are making progress (slow one but still a progress!) Okey so next chapter is either up today or tomorrow since it's gonna be a short one~


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

~Gaaras Insight~

He couldn't help it. He didn't know why. He just knew he had to see her.

Gaara had been lying in bed most of the day, half sleeping listening to music and all he could think of was her.  
Her jet-black hair, her fair skin, those lavender eyes, he couldn't get her out of his head and it annoyed him.  
Why would he bother to think about some Konoha chick he only talked to once? Gaara remembered her when he had found her hiding on campus.

_She looked so fragile…_

It was a pain but he knew what he had to do. He had to see her. Now!

It was three thirty when he came to the school, the last lesson of the day was about to finish in thirty minutes.  
Where could he meet her and talk to her in peace?

_The school library. She is going there to work on her project._

His heart started to beat really fast and hard inside his ribcage like it was trying to escape him.  
He felt… nervous. He rushed up the stairs all the way to the fourth floor where the big library was. Empty_._  
The librarian looked up and greeted him with a small smile before she turned her attention back to the books she was marking.  
Gaara made his way to the sixth row, where the classical literature was, he knew she liked these books. And so the waiting begun.

The sound of the heavy door opening and footsteps made him rise from his chair hoping it was Hinata.

"Mr. Uzumaki? Can I help you with something?" The librarian asked before Gaara was even half way up.

"Na… I'm just gonna wait by the fifth row." Gaara felt disappointed and he wasn't completely sure why the lack of her presence was so annoying.  
He sat back down, listening, waiting.

There was a second creaking when the door opened again, this time lighter footsteps followed the small thud when the door closed behind this new person.

"Uzumaki is seated at fifth row." She said, pointing in the right direction.

"Thank you Miss." He recognized her voice, how could he not? It was haunting his thoughts all the time.

He could hear the old lady mutter something and he could hear her giggle. It was such a sweet, innocent sound.

"What's so funny?" The voice came from the blond boy called Uzumaki Naruto. It sounded so loud and out of place after her laughter.

Gaara couldn't help himself; he stood up and as quietly as possible walked towards the bookshelf separating him from Hinata.  
He removed one book so he could see her… and that boy.

"Just something the librarian said." She smiled so sweetly and sat down next to him. Gaara clenched his fists around the book.  
Naruto looked straight into her lavender eyes and a small blush appeared on Hinatas cheeks.

Gaara didn't know why he was mad, he didn't know why he was bothered. He just knew he was.

"You know… you have a really nice smile. Makes you look super cute." Naruto said it without breaking the eye contact between them.

"T-t-t-t-t-thank you…" She stuttered and looked away.

"I never thought about how cute you were before." He continued. "I must have been blind or something to not see that. I'm sorry"

She looked up at the boy again. Gaara could see the chock in her eyes.

"You don't need to be sorry for something like that N-Naruto-kun." Naruto brushed back a strand of hair.

"I mean it… How could I not see it?"

Gaara couldn't stand it anymore, he couldn't look at them but this time he knew why.  
It felt like his heart got stabbed multiple times and he was quite sure why as well.

_I like her… I like Hyuuga Hinata… How? Why? When?_

A thousand thoughts flew through his mind in just matter of seconds.

_I like her… and she likes him…_

This realization made it feel like his heart was about to break. He sank down on the floor holding his hand over his heart as if he was trying to protect it,  
but it was too late for that now. It felt like the walls came tumbling down on him and he had only one thing in mind, get the hell out of here.  
And in a rush had he escaped from the library through the backdoor and the cold evening air hit him like a slap in the face when he exited the building.

His hands were bloody, the ground around him was bloody and his adrenaline was pumping through his veins.

_It's not enough, I need more._

He walked down the dark alley trying to find one more person who would help him reveal his stress, he would find another victim.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**_Gaara's dream_**

He didn't know how long he had been wandering, he didn't know how many times he had pictured her face in his mind, he didn't know how many people had become victims that night all he knew was that the sun was rising and he had walked back home.  
He stood in front of the door, waiting, lingering. There were many things Gaara didn't know but there was one thing he did know for sure; he had feelings for a Konoha girl he barely knew. Gaara had never known love, no one had ever told him the does and don'ts and no one had ever thought him how to love.

Seconds became minutes and as each minute passed he tried to figure out what to do with himself. He looked down on his hands, dried blood covered them and there was dirt under his nails. He took a deep breath before he opened the door, not a sound to be heard.  
_Everyone's asleep._  
He walked up to his room, closed the door and striped out of his torn, bloody clothes.  
The hot water of the shower hit his numb, cold body and he felt his tense muscles relax in the heat. His mind was tired, his body was tired, he was tired.

Never had a bed seemed so inviting to Gaara, he let his body fall down onto the soft madras and crawled under the bed sheets.  
He could hear Temari and Kankuro waking up, preparing for school and soon there was a soft knock on the door and he could hear Temaris voice outside.  
"Gaara, you coming to school today?"  
He stayed quiet.

He was here.  
He was nowhere.  
He was stuck in-between.  
Gaara drifted between dream and consciousness.  
Drifting, drifting so far away.

_Her eyes were like spears piercing his very existence, he didn't know this woman yet he did. She stood tall, the dead and grey landscape surrounded her.  
"Who are you?" He whispered. Nothing but her silence followed.  
"Please, what's your name, let me just know your name." The woman tilted her head; a lock of red hair fell across her cheek.  
"You know me, Gaara. In your heart you know who I am, you don't need my name to know. I'm the first person you killed, the first person you betrayed and the first person you let down."  
"Mother…" He looked at her, of course he knew.  
"Look at me Gaara, no one can ever forgive a monster like you, love something as cruel as you. You're not even human!" Her previous beautiful eyes turned into a milky white color and her skin turned to a dusty grey and her veins swelled.  
"No… NO!" He shut his eyes, covered his ears and fell down on his knees, tears streaming his dusty face, his face as a small child._

"Gaara…" It was a soft whisper, peaceful and caressing and the voice wasn't his mom.  
Slowly he opened his eyes and let his hands drop, there in front of him she stood. Like an angel.  
"Hinata" Tears of relief now streaked his face.  
"Don't listen to her. You are a wonderful person Gaara and there is salvation for anyone who seeks it, there is forgiveness for anyone who wishes it and there is happiness for anyone who persuades it." She looked at him, a small smile on her face.  
"All you need to do is make a choice."  
"Don't leave me alone, please. Only the nightmares of my mother have kept me company all these years. I need you." Gaara wasn't the type to beg, to whimper but the words left him like she had pulled out them from the depths of his weakness. Her smiled widened.  
"Gaara, I love you." She reached out to him and pulled him close. "I'll always be with you, trust me." His urges were strong and as he looked at her face he said; "I love you" and kissed her…

For Gaara, this was the first night in a very, very long time where he had a nice sleep without his usual nightmares.  
He dreamt of the love he really wanted, of the happiness he wished to obtain one day.

He was here.  
He was nowhere.  
He was stuck in-between.  
Gaara drifted between dream and consciousness.  
Drifting, drifting so far away.  
But now he drifted without fear.


End file.
